A Never Ending Nightmare
by PinkMarshMellow
Summary: What happens when a blood thirsty vampire is on the lose and its Bella. And Edward doesn't know its her! STORY IS WAY BETTER JUST READ! It takes place after New Moon after Edward leaves Bella.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Never Ending Nightmare**_

**_(Bella's Point of View)_**

I kept my eyes on the trail ahead of me, bringing back painful but wonderful memories. It had been a long time since I'd been to this place and I wasn't sure if I was ready to come back. It didn't matter though, since I could no longer live a lie that_ he_ wasn't out there in the same world as I was in. It had been 5 months since _he_ had left me abandoned there in the woods by myself. I refused to remember that dreadful night, perhaps the worst night of my life. I remember looking at myself in the mirror when Lily, my sister, found me and brought me back home. I was a mess, I looked terrible, I looked just like my heart felt. Even now I still have that empty hole in my chest waiting to recover, but it will never cue since the only healer left me forever.

I kept walking straight forward, without looking back. I could now see the bright sunlight shining on a small part a few feet away. I walked toward it, not stopping until I came to it. I stopped to see the breathtaking landscape. It was wonderful, just as I had remembered it. Flowers everywhere were starting to bloom and the wide open space with the sun shining on top of it. It was beautiful. It was my _meadow_.

I took a step forward and then another. As I took every step careful and slowly, thoughts ran through my head of that day when _he_ had brought me here for the first time. I refused my head to keeping thinking of that memory. I saw the wide open space around me. Every where around me I saw beautiful grass, flowers and butterflies flying in front of me. I closed my eyes so that my surroundings could take me somewhere far away, somewhere where nothing caused me pain and depression. I stayed like this for a minute or two before I heard something coming from the woods.

(Crack)

My eyes shot out open. I turned my body around to see what it was. I searched the forest for any sign of a moving creature. Nothing.

I suddenly felt adrenaline run through my veins from head to toe. I kept my eyes alert for anything. Nothing again. I turned my body to the way it was before and sat down on the grass below. I noticed that I had been breathing very heavily once I was a bit more calm.

Why had I even came to this place? I already knew the answer. I wanted to hear _his_ voice again in my head. The same beautiful, melodic voice I heard every time I did something so completely insane. I had completely lost it now. I found myself risking my life, the life of the people I loved just so that I could hear _his_ voice again. It wasn't worth it. He wasn't going to come back and the price I'd pay later would just tear me in pieces.

"Hello Bella"

I jumped at the sound of my name. I closed my eyes shut.  
Oh my god. Shit!  
But what shocked me the most was not the fact that I wasn't alone but the tone they used when it said my name.

I sat there paralyzed in shock and fear. I didn't know what to do. It took me about a minute to gather myself up. I opened my eyes and slowly stood up and turned. My eyes widen in horror as I saw a familiar face, but it wasn't one that I wanted to see. It was one I wanted and needed to avoid. It was one of them. It was Laurent!

"Nice to see you again" his tone said something else.

That's when I noticed something terrible. It was his eyes. They were black. Oh I was in deep trouble now. I think he knew what I was thinking since he studied my face and stared at my eyes.

"Don't worry I won't feed on you"

I was still not convinced. Something about his tone when he spoke made me doubt about him.  
_Be careful Bella._ A voice in my head spoke. It wasn't a scary voice it was _HIS_ voice.  
_Don't believe anything he tells you. Whatever you do don't listen to him._ I did exactly as the voice told me to.

"So what brings you here all alone in the woods" Laurent asked me.

_Tell him your not alone. Tell him your with a friend._

"I didn't come alone. My friend is here with me" I hope my answer was convincing.

"Oh really, then where is your friend at" he asked staring into my eyes that were now full of fear.

_Say that your friend went to go get some fire wood and will be back in a minute._

"He went to go get some firewood, but he'll be back in a sec" I said as the voice told me to.

He stayed quiet and was thinking of something but I don't know what it was. I suddenly saw that he was walking closer to me as he took a step forward.

_Back away Bella, he's too dangerous._

I did as the voice instructed me to. I took a step back. I wasn't sure where I was taking my steps since I couldn't see anything in my way. He got closer and closer.

_Bella don't run. just keep walking back no matter what_.

He reached his hand toward me. I just stared at it. He reached for my cheek and thats when I took a couple steps back. I think it was a log that was behind me since I unexpectedly fell backward when I lost my balance. I was lucky to have catched myself with my arms or else I would have hit my head really hard on the ground.

I quickly stood up and dusted all the dirt off me. That's when I saw Laurent's eyes blacker than ever his eyes staring at my arm. I turned my head around to look at it. I saw in horror. If I could be in any more danger than I possibly was it would be now. My arm was bleeding! My head started getting dizzy.

_Bella. BELLA! You need to get out of there now! He can't resist it. It's to powerful!_

The voice was right, I had to get out of here as soon as possible. What was I going to do. Oh no! I suddenly fell to the floor not knowing what had tackled me. It was a few second later that I noticed it wasn't Laurent who was on top of me it was a bear like creature.

* * *

**Author's Note: OK this is my first Twilight FanFic so I need to know if I'm doing a good job. Should I continue? Or not? Please Leave Reviews! Please! Hope you liked!**


	2. Chapter 2

That's right a bear-like creature was on top of me. I just layed there on the ground motionless in pure fear. I stared into its fearful honey brown eyes. It just looked at me and I look at it. I felt like I ... knew it. The bear began to remove itself from me very gently. He began to move towards Laurent, who stood there motionless as I was.

Why wasn't he doing anything? He was a vampire, wasn't he. Couldn't he just kill it in a blink of an eye.

From the corner of my eye I swear I could see at least 3 more creatures, just like the first, appear from the other side of the woods.

I slowly started to calm myself up a little to stand up. Laurent was looking at me and my bleeding arm with those scary black eyes that filled with hunger. I wanted to run, but I knew that would be a really foolish thing to do if I wanted to stay alive.

The creatures were now getting closer and closer. I could now see them clearly as they were now feet from where I stood. Laurent just stood there, ready to launch himself to me the minute he saw a chance.

The voice in my head no longer spoke. It had faded away. This scared me even more. I was alone. No one would save me now. What was I going to do.

The only thing I wanted to do now was run. I was going to die anyway. What was the point in standing here, it wasn't going to help anything. I would take the risk once I had the chance to.

At this point I had two options. Both risky and life threatening. My first would be to stay here standing, without moving a muscle until something happened. Maybe the bearlike creatures would get into a fight with Laurent and kill each other. Or they'd chase him far from here away from this place giving me a chance to leave. The possibilities were really low right now for that to happen. Every time Laurent looked at me I could see the hunger behind his deep black fearful eyes. But I still had another option. I could run for my life but I knew it would be useless. He'd jump and attack me the minute he saw me go for it. And with his speed I wouldn't even make it to the closest tree behind me without being ripped into pieces by him.

I didn't have any other choice. I had to pick one of those two. I was going to die anyway so it didn't really matter what I did. No one was going to save me, _no one._

I thought carefully of what I was about to do. I wanted to pick the fastest way to get out of this mess, more like hell. I felt the sweat forming in my palms and forehead. I was nervous as to what to do next.

_What am I doing?  
What's Charlie going to do without me?  
When will they just kill me?  
Are they going to fight?  
If they do who will get killed?  
Who will survive?_

Questions like these swam in my head. I was too scared to think of what was going to happen next. I focused my mind on Laurent. I had to make a run for it when he wasn't looking. If I stayed here I was guaranteed to die in a very long, painful way. I had to at least _try_ and run for my life. Everyone always ended up saving me. But not today, it was my turn now.

The minute Laurent turned around to see the approaching bear like creatures, I took off. I kept my legs moving as fast as I could go. I hope I didn't trip or something. I couldn't afford another bleeding injury. All I could do now was run. Any second now and Laurent would probably be on top of me feeding off my 'delicious' blood.

_Keep running and whatever you do don't turn around!_

That wasn't Laurent's voice! It was _his!_ The voice was back! The sweet melodic, beautiful sound was back inside my head. I suddenly felt a little more hope in my heart. At least my last few moments would be with _his_ voice.

I felt a sudden breeze of wind against my face. Then a pull from the back which made me collapse on the muddy ground. My face and body were on the ground. This was the end. In a few minutes I'd be on my way to heaven or... hell. But anything was better than this. I wasn't sure what was worse, the real hell or _this, _a life without _him._

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this day" a familiar voice said to my back as I layed on the ground motionless.

I rolled to my side to the face who had spoken to me, even though I already knew who it was. There was Laurent, just a few inches above me.

"Just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it" he said as he stepped closer. I backed away preventing him to get me, but it was useless. I stared at him and then I drove my eyes past him.

Where were the bears? Had Laurent killed them?  
Did I run fast that I was far from the meadow?

"They'll be back" he answered mt thoughts like if he actually knew. I guess he must of saw my gaze looking behind him.

"Now just stay still and I promise it won't be painful". He walked towards me. I shut my eyes so that it could be all over soon. I felt his hand grab my arm so that I wouldn't try to run away, not that I would. I squeezed my eyes harder as I felt his cold lips touch my neck. They pressed against my skin softly as a pillow...I wanted to scream.

It burned! His teeth were injected into my skin and I felt it drink my blood. But what was worst was the burning feeling he left.

Suddenly I felt him release himself from me. I was still in pain and couldn't get up not knowing what had just happened. Then all of a sudden I heard them. I shot open my eyes. There in front of me where the four same bears that were back in the meadow. They were all fighting against Laurent. I couldn't really tell who was winning because of the sudden dizziness. Why were the bears here...protecting me? That was the one question I had. The last thing I saw was Laurent running deep into the woods followed by the creatures, before everything went pitch black.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _Ok I'm so sorry for taking long I had to update my other story. I hope you like!!Read and Review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

I would have never imagined the changing process to be so painful. Not only that but the sudden thirst I had for ... blood. I tried to starve myself so that I would commit a big mistake but I knew that wouldn't work for long.

I still couldn't believe I was... this. I couldn't imagine another explanation for why I was still here. I was suppose to be dead already, leaving all the pain away and memories. Out of all the human memories I had the few that I remembered just had to be about _him._ I didn't understand why I couldn't remember other things. I did know the people in my life and who they were but that was about it.

Despite all the negatives this new _life _brought me I this have some advantages. I finally knew how it felt to run as fast as vampires did. It felt so free. I still hadn't figured out what my new power was, if I had one.

I ran as fast as I could through the trees of the forest. I had ran deep into the woods after I was bitten. I had been unconscious for a while but I woke up after a few hours and then I really felt the burning feeling all over my body. I felt like I was on fire so the only thing I could think of was to run.

I stood in front of my home sniffing the air as it filled with the scent of human blood. Charlie's car was parked in the drive way meaning he must be home. Instantly I tried to think of something else and not the smell. I didn't want to kill anyone especially him. I had to go in though. I needed to be somewhere where I could think things through of what had just occurred. Besides Charlie must be sick worried about me. I had been home in three days. I didn't want him to suffer anymore.

I slowly opened the door nervous as to what would happen next. I tried to control myself to not commit anything incredible stupid.

I stepped in expecting him to be all over me and interrogating me with ridiculous questions. Instead he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I looked a around and both the kitchen and living room where empty. Everything was quiet until I heard his voice coming from his bedroom. I didn't need to press my ears against the door because now I could here everything perfectly clear.

"Has there been any sign of her" he asked worriedly over the phone.

...

"Are you sure? I mean there has to be something"

...

"I don't understand either."

...

"If anything happens to her there is only one person to blame, _Edward._"

He said his name. I hated hearing his name. It always weakened the wall I had made this whole time since, that day. I didn't want to think or hear anything that reminded me of him.

"Ever since he left its like she's... lifeless and the only reason I could figure out why she went missing is because of him"

...

"Before it would be _**Edward, Edward, Edward**_ but then after he left it was like there's was no point of living for her"

...

"Well make sure to call me if anything comes up. Bye"

He hung up the phone. I heard his foot steps walk over towards the door. But I didn't move an inch. He opened the door and I watched as he put the phone down not knowing I was standing in front of the front door. I was so angry right now. He blamed this whole thing on ... _him. _He didn't know how I felt, he thought it was just something that would go away in a few days. But no it wasn't like that. I knew this feeling would never go away. I would carry it under the day of my dead but in my case I would carry it for...eternity.

"BELLA!" Charlie finally saw me there. He obviously didn't know how furious I was. He tried to hug me but I pushed me away.

He stared at me confused. I couldn't bare to have him that near to me. I was blood thirsty and I was already taking a huge risk just being here.

"I...I...I don't understand. I've been worri..." I spoke before he could go finish.

"Why did you say it was his fault?" I shouted furiously. Something told me I needed to get out of there as soon as possible. But I had to stay here. I was waiting for something that I needed to hear.

He stood there in shock no words able to come out of his mouth.

It was a long pause before he finally spoke.

"Bella we both know the reason why you've been miserable these past few months. Don't make me tell you why when you already know. You just don't want to accept it." he said in a low voice.

"Dad! It's not that easy to forget about him. You think its so easy to forget but its not!" I argued.

"But you act like he was all your life was about. Bella life goes on. You can't be like this forever!" he shouted back.

Now I was angry really angry. I was furious.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I **_LOVE HIM_**!!"

"How could you say that when..when..when...he doesn't..." he didn't finish what I wanted to hear what I needed to hear. It would hurt me but it was for the best.

"when he doesn't what DAD! Don't stop keep going"

"No Bella"

"Why don't you just say it. You tell everyone else, so why don't you just tell me."

He remained silent.

"Just say it! I want to hear it come out of y..."

"HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE BELLA. THAT'S WHY HE LEFT. HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU. HE NEVER DID AND NEVER WILL!!"

I couldn't take it any longer. I was furious, raging mad and worst of all, fatally blood thirsty for his blood. My eyes turned to the darkest black there was. I sensed the fear in Charlie's eyes as he saw me. I couldn't stop myself anymore. I was about to commit the biggest mistake of my life.

I jumped at him with great force and knocked him down. I heard his sceams but I didn't feel any guilt in that moment.

I was a monster now. This is what I was now. A blood thirsty vampire about to feed on an innocent human being who happened to be my ...father.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ I'm so sorry for not updating in the longest but I just got caught up with so much work and eventually forgot about it. But then a few days ago I rememebered and since I'm in vacation I thought why don't I go back to writing. Well anyways I hope you liked this chapter even though no edward is in here but trust me there is a lot of edward in the next chapters to come. PLEASE R&R!! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: _Omg, first of all I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter thank you so much. Well I hope you guys like this chapter, but please review it! It really helps me work faster!**

* * *

**_(75 years later)_**

I was running through a forest not knowing what I was running from. I ran as fast as I could. Until I came to a complete stop. It was the most beautiful thing I had seen in long time. It was a field of grass but not just any type of grass it was clean and pure its color was so vivid and alive. Flowers of all types grew out of it. Butterflies flew over it along with other insects. Suddenly I noticed what it was. It was my meadow. The one I had left back in Forks Washington. The place where all my nightmares became reality...

I was blood thirsty like the time I hadn't hunted for weeks. I knew a human was nearby by the smell in the air. It was one of the most sweat smelling scents I had sense in a long time. I walked to the other side of the meadow to see who the scent was coming from. The human wasn't far so it was necessary to run. I could sense the smell getting closer and closer as I got nearer to the end. It wasn't long before the human was in sight. I wasn't going to jump at it no matter how much I wanted to. I would wait till it was a few yards away from me. I waited and waited for it to come. I wasn't a vegetarian I hated animal blood I thought it tasted disgusting. Humans on the other hand were much more satisfying. Just like the one that was now in plain sight for me to describe it.

He had short blonde hair with a heart shaped face. His skin tone was a light olive like with a pointy nose. His eyes were light blue.

"Hello" I said in evil way. I could tell he was frighten by the way he looked at me and shaked it horror.

"Now just stand still and I promise it won't be painful" I walked towards him at a slow pace to make the moment more suspence. After a few steps he ran for it. Obviously that was a big mistake.

I took off and ran after him. He hadn't even ran a yard when I reached him stood in front of him.

"Running won't save you this time" I grinned.

I jumped at him with quite an impact which sent him unconscious. He layed on the ground waiting for me to feed on him. I slowly knelt down and moved my head towards his neck. I opened my mouth and ...

"Bella" someone whispered behind me.

I closed my mouth nothing having touched the human at all with my teeth.

I knew that voice. I knew it anywhere I went. As much as I tried I couldn't forget it. I hadn't heard it in over 75 years since since...my transformation. Except this time it was the actual voice and not the one in my head. It was _him._

I was sure he was standing behind me. I slowly turned my head to see the one person I never wanted to see ever in my life. And there he was standing in front of me ... Edward

I shot my eyes open.

"Bella are you alright?" Victoria asked me.

"Yeah just another one of those visions" I told her as I sat on the back seat in the Audi Laurent drove.

"The same one?" she asked.

"Yes" I whispered.

I had told Victoria of the visions I had been having these past few weeks.

"Does it end the same way or can you see the face this time?"

"No, it's still the same. Every time I turn to look, the vision goes away" I lied. I couldn't tell her I knew who the person was. Who knows what would happen if she did. She'd go out and hunt him down or something. She'd assume he or them would ruin our plan we'd been planning all these years.

Ever since I became a vampire I couldn't live on my own. Laurent had offered me to join his coven along with Victoria. I didn't want to but I had no other choice. I was alone and it was two against one. It didn't turn out so bad though. In fact they were actually ... nice to me. Like them I only feed on humans. I wasn't a "vegetarian" I had feed on a bear once and it was the last time I ever did. Humans were more delicious. In the beginning I felt guilty but Victoria taught me to have no mercy for them. I knew little about her, she was quite more powerful then me and I didn't dare to get on her bad side. After all she was the one who helped me in the beginning and offered me a home. In return I served her. Well I was more like her right hand. Sure I wasn't as powerful as she was but I was more powerful then the army we were building. Little did I know about this 'army' all I know was that it consisted of newborn vampires that we would kill. We had to be careful thought we didn't want the Volturi to find out.

"We're here" Larurent said. What he meant was that we were in Seattle and we were about to kill the largest number of humans yet to join our army.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** **OK I don't know if you guys understood this chapter I know it doesn't have Edward in it but there will be just be patient. **

**By the way if u guys don't understand, Bella doesn't remember Victoria in her human memories so she has no idea she wanted to kill her. Also Bella's power isn't the visions. The visions she has are rare and you'll know later in the story why she had them. Oh and she also doesn't know the reason for the army.**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

We quickly got off the car and stepped into the dark night fall. The night was so beautiful and great to kill. I looked up to see the big, ravishing, luminous full moon above the sky. What a perfect night this was to have a little fun.

"Bella, this way" Victoria told me. I followed her to what seemed a dark alley just before our first destination. Excellent.

I wanted to kill really bad. I was good at it. One shot was all I needed to kill at least 3 humans. And how delicious they were. My eyes were the deepest black there was. I felt them change color instantly as I spotted the first victim walking towards us. From what I could see it was a women. Beautiful for a human but not quite for a vampire. She had light brown hair with a shade of red. She had light tan skin. Her features were normal. She also had thin lips. Her height was about 5'5 and was skinny. I didn't want to describe her anymore. I was too hungry and I wanted desperately to enjoy her delicious blood as I drank it out of her.

I noticed something about this girl. She kinda reminded me of my sister Lily. I wonder what ever happened to her. The night I murdered my father she wasn't there. In fact the last time I saw her was the day I left to the meadow. But that was in the past now. I had to focus right now.

I walked closer and closer. I heard her heart beat faster as the seconds pasted by. This just made my throat burn even more. I felt my lips curve up to show my teeth. The girl was close enough by now to see them. I saw the fear in her hazel eyes as I got closer. One jump was all I needed.

And that was all it took. I jumped for her and knocked her down to the floor. I heard her head crack against the cold hard road. I shifted my body on top of hers and pressed her head against the cold road with my hands. I grabbed her chin with my right hand as I used my left to make her head turn. I lowered my head and opened my mouth just before I pressed my cold lips on her neck.

How good and wonderful this felt. I could almost feel her warm, sweet blood going down my throat. I then injected my teeth into her skin. I bit harder as my teeth ripped through her soft skin. She screamed in pain.

This was the hard but satisfying part of it all. I pressed her head harder against the floor to keep her from shifting around as she tried to escape. I slowly sucked up her blood out of her body not thinking of anything else.

It wasn't easy to stop. I remembered what Victoria had told me. I had to stop just before there wasn't anymore blood left. I tried my hardest to let go. And finally I managed to.

I let go and stood up to see what I had done. There layed the girl, not fully dead yet, whimpering in pain. Her bones were broken from where I had grabbed her. Her skull was fatally broken. But this wasn't the worst yet. The worst was yet to come for the next three days. She would be transformed into a vampire soon and join our army. She wouldn't remember the pain at all but instead she would be amazed by her new found beauty and strength. Then she'd be blown away by the sudden thirst in her throat and go hunting for the nearest human. Once she'd have her hands on him or her she'd instantly forget that this was her just a couple days ago.

I knew all this because it was the same every time. We would always feed on humans but not let them die completely. We would save them for our army we were creating.

What was the army for? I didn't know but Victoria said it was for precaution. She told me numerous times that a day would come when we would be in need of protection and what better way then creating an army of our own.

We would take the transforming humans to a secret location here in Seattle. Then after the transformation was complete we would send them away to 'camp' where me and Laurent would train them ourselves.

After that they would be released into a base of the shores of Canada. I had never been to the base myself, but I knew it was a dreadful place.

I heard many stories about that place. The place called "Soulless Island".

* * *

**_Author's Review:_** This chapter is short because I want to know how many people truly read it. I don't want to be writing this story for nothing. So please if you READ it review it. It won't kill you to do it. All you need to write is what you thought of it and I'll know if you read it and didn't review it. (I check the story stats)PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
